Through a window
by Rawrflcopter
Summary: Buffy finds angel, who isn't a vampire on her roof and stuff happens .


BtVS: Through a Window

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless I decide to make up my own character but other than that no or insert funny/witty/better than mine disclaimer I'd go with the latter.

A/N: Angel isn't vampire but will be explained in story. Also Buffy has all good grades somehow because studying for tests is overrated.

Chapter 1: In though the window

Buffy woke up and groaned "god it's monday already" she stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After letting it warm up for a few seconds she stepped in. Buffy let out a sigh. "nothing feels better than a shower after killing a few vampires" she mumbled to herself.

Buffy stepped out of the shower and got some clothes to put on. She went up to the window to open her shades and was about to let of a deep sigh when she saw a body on her roof. She opened her window slightly so she could poke her head of and take a closer look.

The man looked in his mid to late 20's and was handsome but and several deep lacerations. Buffy could see his chest rising and falling very slightly. Also where he was laying was a slight indent in the roof like he fell onto it.

"Buffy come on you need to go to school" Joyce called from downstairs. "Buffy closed the windows and shut her shades quickly. She quickly stripped off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. Joyce opened Buffy's door "Buffy come on" Joyce yelled. "mom I'm sick" Buffy shouted back downstairs in her best sick voice.

"ok I'll call the school and tell them" Joyce said in a quieter voice. Buffy's door opened "you know if you need to talk I'm here right" Joyce said "yeah mom I know" Buffy said from under her sheets. "ok just call if you need anything" Joyce said. She knew her daughter probably wasn't sick but she was hoping that if she was a little lenient with her she would share what she was doing with her.

As soon as Buffy heard her moms car leave she quickly got up and opened her window and sighed as she saw him still lying there. After putting a plastic wrap on her bed, which she used often enough because the blood is a bitch to get out, and getting some zip-ties she carried the man inside onto her bed.

Buffy inspected the wounds and was surprised that he wasn't dead, she wouldn't say shocked as not a lot of thugs shocked her anymore but still fairly surprised. After she wrapped him up and zip-tied his hands to the bed so he wouldn't surprise her went downstairs to get some breakfast.

After a few minutes Buffy heard a crash in her room and ran up into her room and noticed the man wasn't there anymore and all he left on the bed was the bloody bandages. Buffy looked out the window and could him stumbling down her street to an old car on the street and started it up. Instead of trying to stop him or talk to him Buffy started to follow him.

After about 10 minutes of fallowing the man he turned into an alley near "downtown" sunnydale and got out of his car and turned a corner. Buffy looked around and followed him in. as she got around the corner where he turned when a hand came around and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Buffy tried to yell but he put his mouth over her mouth.

"stop following me ok, look thanks for bringing me in and trying to help me but I'll be fine and if your wondering why I'm not dead stop" the man said as he took his hand off her mouth. Buffy tried to pull his hands off but his grip with like, well like her own except twice as strong, she wasn't used to people being anywhere near as strong as her yet this guy wasn't a vampire and she couldn't sense any sort of demon in him, but was still totally abnormally even for a lot of demons. "got it" the man said, and Buffy looked up again at his face and nodded. "don't follow me" the man said as he let Buffy go and walked away. Buffy rubbed her throat "god damn I seriously need to find out about that guy he could be dangerous" Buffy mumbled to herself. As she turned away telling herself that she would find more about this guy tomorrow she heard a crash behind her. Buffy turned around and saw the man inside of the alley wall. Buffy walked up to the man "need help" she asked the man as she helped him up. "get in the car and drive i'll tell you where to go" the man said as he tossed Buffy his keys and quickly limped over to his car. "i know everywhere in sunnydale where to" Buffy asked "the abandoned mansion" the man groaned angry that they hadn't left yet. "jeez ok just lemme get the car started up" Buffy said patiently. Buffy looked in the mirror and saw a giant leopard type thing. "that thing looks very angry and it looks like its coming right towards us, please tell me its not" Buffy said franticly looking between him and the cat. "DRIVE" the man yelled and Buffy slammed the peddle.

-oOo-

Angel breathed heavily as the small blonde teen drove at a neck-breaking speed. "how the hell is this car going so fast" the blonde girl asked. I own a workshop in LA" Angel replied. Angel hoped the blonde wouldn't saying anything else because well mostly he had a weakness for blondes and they either seemed to have a lot of extra well baggage besides just being blonde and hot. "god if only things were still like they were in ireland what a wonder that would be" Angel mumbled. What did you say" the blonde girl asked franticly spinning the car around a turn. "well I highly doubt it matters if I tell you now" Angel said looking back to see where the cat was. "so" the blonde girl asked. "so what" Angel stated more than asked. "you said it doesn't matter if you tell me so tell me" the blonde girl said. "look I said that it didn't matter if I told you I never said that I wanted to tell you or even talk to you" Angel replied. "well i'm Buffy" the blonde girl said. Angel laughed a bit at that, Buffy glared at him and he sighed. "well I guess what I go by isn't that much better especially for a guy" Angel said checking his wounds to see that some of the smaller ones had completely healed while all the big ones hadn't visibly changed "just call me Liam" Angel said. "why what do you normally go by" Buffy asked spinning the car around another corner. "just call me Liam it's my real name" Angel replied.

"You can drive around the side of the house, just go to the back and follow me" Angel told Buffy as she braked at the side of the house stopping right at the back. "ok hold on I doubt you'd be able to open the door here" Angel said as he ran up to the stone wall in the basement. "Hey you'd be surprised how strong I am" Buffy said as she stopped at the stone wall. "stand back" Angel said as he found a hole in the stone wall that his arm fit perfectly in.

Angel gripped something inside the stone wall and turned his arm. With a groan Angel pulled and a door opened. After opening it enough for him to fit through he pulled Buffy through the door and pulled it back shut with a big stone latch that he turned down so the door couldn't be pulled out again. "holy shit dude I knew you were strong but that door has to way at least a few tons and i'm probably underestimating" Buffy said, shocked because she doubt she would be able to move that door "LA" he responded. "Wait what about me" Buffy asked. "I dunno what about you" Angel asked. "well where the hell am I supposed to go" Buffy complained. "the cat should disappear in about a day" Angel responded as he started walking down the tunnel again. "Um ok but I don't think I can move the door" Buffy replied. "well sucks to be you then" Angel said as he opened the door to a small tram type thing. "hey can I come with you then" Buffy asked. "why you live here" Angel responded "well I used to live in LA and I can go shopping there are hardly any shops here" Buffy smiled. "how bout I go to LA and you wait here for a couple weeks until I come back and i'll let you up" Angel said. "your really just gonna let a small helpless girl sit in a cold basement by herself" Buffy said pouting. "god I hate blondes" Angel groaned "and I highly doubt that a slayer is helpless" he added. Buffy grinned as she hopped in.

"So umm is this thing automated or something" Buffy asked. "yes" Angel replied, how long will it take to get there" Buffy asked "around 30 minutes" Angel said grinding his teeth together. "are you going to take me shopping" Buffy asked smiling "NO" Angel yelled. "geez what's your problem" Buffy grinned "going out with blondes" Angel mumbled "um I didn't know we were going out and uh cool cause your hot and also I thought you hated blondes" Buffy said with a grin on her face. "i just meant that the blonde I dated for around 240 years started hating me once I got a soul and then killed me and the blondes I chose before that weren't exactly very good dates" Angel said "well I mean they finished well but" he started "Thats enough I don't need to much info" Buffy said cutting him off. "so wait what are you then if your not a vampire" Buffy asked. "well I was a vampire you know the scourge of europe and everything then some gypsies gave me a soul, and after that my girlfriend Darla staked me, and you know with all the guilt I had about, well you know me being the scourge of europe and all, I felt it as a release, but then of course the powers that be decided they needed a champion for some stupid reason sent me back as well I'm not exactly sure, so now I have a soul, i'm extremely strong as you've probably noticed, and the only way to, and i'm not telling you how to kill me" Angel said "god blondes piss me off you got me talking to much more than i've talked in the last like 20 years" Angel said. "Well then I guess since I can make you do whatever I want I think I wanna go shopping but I don't have any money with me" Buffy said smiling. Angel groaned, this was going to be a long ride.

-oOo-

Angel couldn't help but like Buffy after she told him about herself, he also couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Angel had been able to have a normal life for a long time comparatively where as Buffy got most of her's taken away at a young age. But mostly for well he didn't really know but he wasn't going to let her know that he actually liked her.

Buffy was smiling sitting by Angel, it had been a while since she was able to tell her complete life to someone without any restrictions. Buffy could tell that Angel liked her but she knew he wouldn't admit it since he had told her about himself to she knew that he wasn't going to admit that he actually liked her it just wasn't in his nature. "so Angel I was thinking, there are a lot of malls in LA and being as old as you are you've had to have gone to a lot of then so you know where the good ones are" Buffy said smiling innocently. "seriously Buffy, I wear all black, and all I buy furniture for are my house and basements, and then tools for my auto repair shop that I own" Angel said chuckling a bit.

"who runs the place while your out doing your um stuff" Buffy asked. "oh it's a couple people this guy Doyle most of the time, he's part demon by the way, and then I also have a lot of part time people that come in, oh like this one guy bob he was great" Angel laughed "oh, funny or" Buffy asked. "oh nah you know I gotta eat sometime" Angel said with a serious face. "your not a vampire anymore" Buffy said crossing her arms. "dammit that gets most people, well most people as in demons, well the good ones that don't want to eat you at least" Angel said frowning and crossing his arms.

-oOo-

Angel groaned as he walked out of another mall "seriously can we stop now" Angel pleaded, after a couple centuries of collecting large amounts of money in various ways he was financially secure, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that they had been to 4 malls already and the amount of time he had to wait for each store she wanted to go to made him shiver if he actually thought about it. "oh crap we should stop I forgot I gotta go home" Buffy said "by the way if you weren't the slayer you would already be at your house, and if for some reason you still were with me you'd be dead" Angel said tossing 6 bags of expensive clothing in the trunk "so the only reason your doing this is because i'm the slayer" Buffy asked hoping that wasn't the only reason. "well everyone needs a break, even you" Angel said "and I do like you a bit" he added quickly. Buddy smiled, it's not like he was saying that he wanted to date her, she could see that being a bit weird for him, but it was a start.

"so Angel you gonna be around" Buffy asked "yeah just don't plan on seeing me, everyone needs help once and a while" Angel replied "and you get it cause I like you" Angel added giving her a wink.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's house in the old car "I need to get this back to LA and get her fixed up" Angel said patting the car on the hood. "well anyways thanks for the ride and the stuff and the good time" Buffy said as she turned around and waved goodbye as she went and knocked on the door to her house.

Chapter 2: Searching for an Angel

"Hey Buff why are you looking so down" Willow asked "is it cause that man you helped that bought you all that stuff and didn't complain" she asked again "well he did complain a lot but he did spend the money on me because he likes me" Buffy said smiling. "well last time you also said it was because he knew you were the slayer" Xander said walking in. "well he also said he liked me" Buffy said looking down a bit. "Aw cheer up Buffy, you said that he said that he'd be around" Willow said. "you know what Willow your right, I just need to keep an eye out for him" Buffy said smiling again "i'm gonna go patrolling tonight call me if you need me" Buffy said as she got up and left.

-oOo-

"Crap this is definitely more than I can handle" Buffy mumbled not bothering to speak to coherently as she staked 2 vampires. As Buffy defended herself from 5 other vampires she was definitely starting to tire out, she had staked 3 vampires already and found it very unlikely that she would even be able to take one more down. Buffy was backing up and fell, as the vampires rushed towards Buffy taking advantage if her falling, within a matter of seconds they all turned to dust.

"it looked liked you needed some help" Angel said helping Buffy up. Buffy set down one foot and nearly fell before Angel caught her. "i think I twisted my ankle" Buffy said as she looked down at her ankle. Angel lowered himself to look at the Buffy's ankle "Buffy sorry to say its broken" Angel said as he got back up "You probably want something to help keep it straight, let me take you to the hospital" he said as he picked Buffy up. Buffy's face turned a crimson "o-o-oh n-no no r-r-really" Buffy started stuttering. "Take a couple deep breaths and then say it" Angel said calmingly. Buffy took a few big breaths "I don't like hospitals" Buffy said quickly to avoid stuttering as much. "Fine it should heal quickly enough by itself but let me take you home" Angel said as he carried Buffy to her house.

"Buffy what happened" Joyce exclaimed when she opened the door and saw a man carrying Buffy. "umm" Buffy started before Angel cut her off "i'm kind of a more distant friend of her's we don't talk much or anything but I like to say hi sometimes, and Buffy stepped a hole, I filled it in with some pebbles but she twisted her ankle so it should be fine just keep her off it for a day or 2" Angel said smiling "oh and uh where do you want me to put her" he asked. "Oh just put her in her room, its upstairs and its pretty obvious from there, oh and thanks for bringing her home" Joyce said after all it was pretty . After Joyce went into the kitchen Angel took Buffy upstairs to her room. "Thanks again" Buffy said as Angel set her down on her bed. Angel pulled a card out of his jacket and gave it to Buffy, "If you ever need anything just call that number I don't actually have a cell right now so it might not be me answering, also my email is on there if you need to contact me that way so cya later I guess" Angel finished as he waved and started to walk out of the room. "Hey you know you better come back soon" Buffy yelled.

"So Buffy who's this Angel guy, he looks a little old for you to know" Joyce said frowning a bit. "he's my boyfriend" Buffy replied. Joyce drank the rest of the wine in her glass "well at least he looks more respectable than a lot of the people that you know, and i'm going to go get some more wine" Joyce said. Buffy laughed as her mother went back downstairs. Buffy's phone started ringing "Hey Buff you gonna come out tonight" Willow asked. "oh sorry Willow I forgot about calling you guys, I broke my ankle so you know kinda puts a stop to my wonderful dancing career at the bronze for now" Buffy said giggling. "how'd you brake your ankle" Willow asked quickly. "oh I got mauled by like 8 vampires but then my boyfriend saved me right on time" Buffy said. "You have a boyfriend" Willow asked "Well he doesn't know that he has that title yet but" Buffy said giggling a bit still. "oh your talking about Angel aren't you" Willow said giggling a bit. "well if he doesn't know now he's going to know soon cause he's taking me out shopping again" Buffy laughed. 


End file.
